What Happen With Zitao?
by Shine Huang
Summary: Yifan dibuat pusing dengan perubahan tingkah laku Zitao yang dinilai tak biasa dan sering membuatnya menderita. Apa yang terjadi pada Zitao?. KrisTao/TaoRis/FanTao


What Happen With Zitao?

Author: Shine Huang

Cast: Wu Yi Fan X Huang Zi Tao

Rated: T++

Length: ONESHOOT

Genre: Romance, fluff, Humor (yang tidak lucu sama sekali)

Warning: YAOI, Boy X Boy, AU, Typo

Summary: Yifan dibuat pusing dengan perubahan tingkah laku Zitao yang dinilai tak biasa dan sering membuatnya menderita. Apa yang terjadi pada Zitao?.

KrisTao Fanfiction

Happy Reading~~

Yifan tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada istri tercintanya. Sedikit heran dengan tingkah laku sang istri yang dinilai tak biasa. Pemuda bernama lengkap Wu Yifan ini hanya bisa tercengang dengan perlakuan sang istri, Huang Zitao yang kini berganti menjadi Wu Zitao istri sah Yifan selama dua tahun ini.

Seperti saat ini Zitao tengah duduk dipangkuan Yifan, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Yifan. Pemuda kelahiran Qingdao, China ini sedang sibuk memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut di area wajah tampan Yifan.

Berawal saat Yifan baru selesai mandi, Zitao dengan agresifnya menarik Yifan ketempat tidur dan naik dipangkuan Yifan. Awalnya Yifan berpikir istrinya ini telah diracuni obat perangsang, namun selama ia tak pernah menyimpan obat laknat itu dan tak perlu menggunakannya jika Yifan ingin dilayani Zitao.

"Zi kau kenapa…huh? tidak biasanya kau begini?" tanya Yifan heran, namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Melainkan bibir kucing Zitao yang dengan agresifnya menyambar bibir tebal Yifan.

Yifan berusaha mengimbangi permainan Zitao, menguasai isi mulut istrinya ini. Kedua tangan Yifan dengan nakalnya meremas dua bongkahan kenyal Zitao, Seketika Zitao melepas ciumannya membuat Yifan mengerang kecewa.

"Tidak ge~ biar aku saja yang memberi servis untukmu!" ucap Zitao sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yifan dari bokongnya.

Zitao kembali meraup bibir Yifan saling melumat belahan bibir mereka, Yifan membuka sedikit bibirnya membiarkan Zitao menguasai ciuman mereka kali ini. Lidah Zitao langsung saja mengabsen deretan gigi Yifan yang berjejer rapi, tak lupa mengajak lidah Yifan kedalam pergulatan kecil. Saling bertukar saliva.

Yifan menekan tengkuk Zitao untuk memperdalam cumbuannya, sedangkan Zitao tengah sibuk membuka kancing piyama milik Yifan. Zitao mengakhiri ciumannya, bibir kucingnya kini sibuk memberi kecupan-kecupan dirahang tegas sang suami, lalu turun keleher Yifan, dengan senang hati Yifan menengadah kepalanya memberi akses lebih.

Zitao berusaha memberi tanda dileher suaminya ini, kecup-jilat-gigit menghasilkan tanda kepemilikannya membuat Yifan mengeram rendah. Satu tangan Zitao merambat turun mengusap perut sixpack sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai menggoda gundukan dibawah perut Yifan.

"Ahh Zii~" desahan lolos dari bibir Yifan

Perhatian Zitao kini terpusat pada kejantanan Yifan yang telah ia bebaskan beberapa detik yang lalu, menatap innocent kejantanan yang besar dan berurat yang mengacung tegak didepannya.

"Zi kau tahu kan… apa yang harus kau lakukan?!"

Zitao mengangguk pelan, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati kejantanan

mendesis nikmat, tangannya meremas-remas kecil helai blonde Zitao.

Kemudian Zitao memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan disetiap inci kejantanan Yifan, membuat lelaki Wu ini seperti disengat listrik.

"Ohh~ Zi berhenti bermain-mainn…"

Zitao tak peduli dengan erangan frustasi Yifan, ia lebih memilih menikmati kegiatannya. Perlahan Zitao membuka mulutnya mengulum kepala kejantanan Yifan yang telah mengeluarkan precum, menghisap layaknya sedang menyedot susu kotak saat ia masih kanak-kanak.

"Ahh~ yeahh seperti ituhhh…" Yifan kembali mendesah saat dengan lihainya sang istri menjilati kejantannya didalam goa hangatnya itu.

Milik Yifan tak sepenuhnya masuk, hanya setengah saja yang mampu masuk kedalam mulut istri tercintanya. Zitao memijat dan meremas sebagian kejantaan Yifan, membuat Yifan mengerang hebat. Zitao menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit kecil kejantanan Yifan membuat suaminya itu merasakan nikmat yang tak terhingga.

Yifan tak tinggal diam ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur, Zitao hampir tersedak dibuatnya.

"Ukhh gege~…" rengek Zitao ketika kejantanan Yifan hampir masuk ketenggorokannya.

Yifan kembali meremas surai Zitao ketika sensasi getaran yang ia rasakan ketika Zitao merengek manja. Benda besar berurat itu berkedut, membuat Zitao semakin intens mengocok kejantanan Yifan yang membesar. Pertanda kebanggan Yifan ini akan klimaks. Yifan mengadahkan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan sang istri, dan tak perlu menununggu lama Yifan menyemburkan cairan klimaksnya.

Tanpa jijik Zitao menelan habis cairan Yifan yang lumayan banyak. Sedangkan Yifan kini membaringkan tubuhnya menikmati klimaks yang ia dapatkan, meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Zitao mengeluarkan kejantanan Yifan setelah ia menelan habis cairan klimaks suaminya ini, tersenyum kecil ketika 'little fanfan' sudah kembali tidur, kemudian Zitao memasukkan kembali kejantanan Yifan ke dalam celana dalamnya dan merapikan celana piyama lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Tindakan Zitao membuat heran Yifan

"Kenapa kau masukan lagi Zi?!" tanyanya heran, Zitao merangkak naik sembari mengancingkan lagi piyama Yifan.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan ingin memberimu jatah?" Zitao malah bertanya kembali, ia merangkak naik bibirnya mengecup bibir Yifan sekilas dan bebisik.

"Aku hanya ingin minum 'susu Canada'…"

Yifan melongo belum mengerti maksud istrinya ini. Zitao merebahkan dirinya disamping Yifan menarik selimut dan tidur membelakangi Yifan. Membuat Yifan kelabakan.

"Heyy Zi jangan tidur dulu"

"Ugh ge~ aku sudah mengantuk"

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus melayaniku dulu"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah satu ronde saja"

"Memangnya kau puas hanya satu ronde?!"

"Zi~ please…"

"Tidak gege kapan-kapan saja"

"Aishh!" Yifan mendesah frustasi direngkuhnya tubuh Zitao tak lupa mengecup surai blondenya.

"Good night love…"

.

.

.

.

Yifan tak mengerti ada angin apa sang istri mendadak ingin ikut dirinya pergi kekantor. Sesampainya dikantor Zitao hanya duduk diam didepannya, sambil menatap wajah Yifan yang tengah serius mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk pekerjaannya.

Zitao sangat serius memperhatikan setiap pahatan sempurna diwajah sang suami, mata hazel yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta. Hidung mancung yang tanpa bosan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Bibir tebal yang selalu menjadi favoritenya ketika bercumbu dengan pria yang menyandang status sebagai CEO dari produk kecantikan terkenal di China ini. Zitao sangat menyukai wajah tampan kekasihnya ini, tanpa sadar rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya ini.

"Aku tahu suamimu ini sangat tampan Zi, tapi bisakah kau melakukan hal lain selain terus menatapku begitu" kata Yifan sedikit merasa terganggu ditatap terus seperti itu.

Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal atas ucapan Yifan.

"Aku hanya ingin memandangi wajahmu seharian ini, tidak boleh?!" sungut Zitao tak terima, Yifan mengerenyit heran.

"Huh? Apa? kau ingin memandangi wajahku seharian? jangan bercanda Zi, kau bisa memandangi wajahku sepuasmu saat dirumah nanti!" Yifan menggeleng heran

"Tidak mau! jika gege tak suka aku disini anggap saja aku tidak terlihat! " Zitao tetap ngotot pada pendiriannya.

"Oh ayolah Zi, gege tidak bisa konsentrasi jika kau ada disini!"

"Kau mengusirku?! Baiklah! maaf sudah mengganggumu" Mata Zitao berkaca-kaca berniat beranjak dari duduknya sebelum Yifan menghampirinya dan menahan Zitao.

"Hei maksudku bukan seperti itu peach" Yifan berlutut didepan Zitao setelah berhasil membuat istrinya kembali duduk.

"Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi karna wajah cantikmu itu mengacaukan pikiran gege, bagaimana bisa gege bekerja dengan baik.. huh!"

Zitao mencebik lucu. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan, masih merajuk. Yifan menghela napasnya jika sudah begini sangat susah membuat istrinya untuk tidak merajuk lagi.

"Haahh baiklah katakan apa yang kau ingin kan?!" Yifan akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya tetapi Zitao masih tak bergeming.

Yifan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan salah satu kartu kredit-nya yang sempat ia sita dari Zitao, karna tak mau menuntaskan hasratnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Ini gege kembalikan. Kau bisa berbelanja sepuasmu" ucapnya memberikan kartu kredit itu ketangan Zitao.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Zitao

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

"Jika kukatakan kau pasti marah!"

Yifan mendengus sebal "Memangnya aku pernah memarahimu huh? cepat katakan!"

Baru saja Zitao mulai mengucapkan keinginannya, Yifan mendahului "Tapi kau harus janji, setelah gege mengabulkan permintaanmu kau harus pulang kerumah, oke?!"

Zitao tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia setuju dengan perjanjiannya.

"Baiklah apa keinginanmu?"

"Aku ingin kau…"

"...melakukan…"

"...aegyo"

Yifan melotot kaget "Aegyo!? kau tidak serius kan baby"

"Tentu saja aku serius!"

"But why?!"

"Aku bosan melihat wajahmu yang begitu-begitu saja, sekali ini saja, lakukan aegyo yah!" ucap Zitao dengan antusias, Yifan menghela napasnya pasrah ia tak mengerti keinginan istrinya ini begitu menyusahkan dirinya.

"Haahh baiklah..." Zitao mengeluarkan ponselnya berniat mengabadikan moment langka ini, Yifan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya namun hanya dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa dari Zitao.

Yifan memulai aksinya, mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu yang tak pernah dia tunjukkan hampir seumur hidupnya. Mulai dari mengerucut bibirnya hingga puppy eyes ia keluarkan untuk istri tercintanya ini

(selebihnya kalian bayangkan sediri ekspresi 'lucu' apalagi yang dikeluarkan Yifan XD)

Zitao tersenyum puas melihat hasil potretnya. Sedikit terkikik saat melihat ekspresi lucu Yifan yang sangat mengagumkan itu.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau sangat pandai ber-aegyo" goda Zitao menahan tawa.

Yifan dongkol setengah mati. Jika yang dihadapannya bukan sang istri, mungkin ia sudah menenggelamkannya dilaut lepas.

"Kalau begitu cepat pulang sebelum aku menyerangmu disini" Yifan menarik tangan Zitao untuk berdiri, menatapnya tajam masih kesal dengan Zitao

"Baiklah baiklah aku pulang!, jangan marah ya sayang~" Zitao mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yifan dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal sang suami melumatnya sebentar. Tak perlu waktu lama Zitao sudah pergi dari ruangannya, meninggalkan sang terkasih yang mengacak rambunya frustasi.

Sungguh Yifan benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan istrinya ini kelaut. Bagaimana tidak, Zitao mengunggah foto-foto dirinya yang sedang beraegyo itu disosial media.

"Lihat betapa menggemaskannya suamiku ini"

Sontak saja membuat heboh follower-nya yang didominasi teman-teman sekolah dan kuliahnya dulu.

"Sungguh itu Yifan si ice prince? kenapa bisa jadi begitu"

"Uhh Yifan hyung sungguh menggemaskan hahaha"

"Oh Yifan ge pasti terlalu stress menjadi CEO makanya jadi seperti itu"

"Kudoakan semoga cepat sembuh suamimu ya Zi"

"Taozi apa kau tidak memberinya jatah selama sebulan hingga ia menjadi seperti ini?"

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar-komentar yang begitu menohok hatinya. Seharusnya ia menolak permintaan aneh Zitao sekalipun membuat leopard binal itu menangis.

Saat ia meninggalkan ruangannya banyak karyawan yang menatapnya ilfill bahkan sampai ada yang menahan tawanya, Yifan hanya menatap tajam mereka satu persatu yang membuat mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Wu Zitao! tunggu pembalasanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Yifan langsung menyita ponsel Zitao dan menghapus postingan tersebut, tidak lupa ia juga menghapus foto memalukan dirinya agar Zitao tidak memposting ulang foto-foto itu. Tentu saja perbuatan Yifan membuat Zitao marah dan mendiamkannya, jangankan memberinya 'jatah' bahkan dia tak mau menyiapkan sarapan untukknya.

Seharusnya Yifan yang marah karna kelakuan Zitao, bukan malah sebaliknya. Yifan menyadari perubahan pada diri Zitao. Biasanya Zitao hanya mengerucutkan bibir bahkan sampai mengumpat pada Yifan jika sedang kesal denagn Yifan, Namun akhir-akhir ini Zitao sering kali menangis hingga mendiamkannya jika Zitao sedang kesal. Dan Yifan harus melakukan hal-hal konyol untuk membuat Zitao memaafkannya.

Apakah Yifan harus membawanya ke psikiater untuk memeriksa kewarasan Zitao?. Tak hanya itu banyak sikap Zitao yang berubah, mulau dari hal terkecil seperti yang biasanya Zitao sangat suka sekali dengan ayam, mendadak anti dengan apapun jenis olahan ayam.

"Aku tidak mau ayam, pokoknya tidak mau! letakkan kembali" rengek Zitao ketika Yifan ingin masukkan ayam potong ke troli, sedikit mengernyit heran lalu meletakkan kembali ketempatnya semula lalu menggantinya dengan daging dan ikan. Sedangkan Zitao tengah sibuk memilih sayuran yang letaknya tak jauh dari stan ikan.

"Tumben sekali kau ingin beli banyak sayur" tanyanya heran, meskipun begitu dirinya senang dengan perubahan Zitao yang satu ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? seharusnya kau senang aku menjadi vegetarian" jawab Zitao sinis sambil memasukkan banyak sayuran kedalam troli"Kau vegetarian sekarang? yang benar saja" Yifan tertawa kecil sedangkan Zitao hanya mencebik lucu, kesal ditertawakan. Yifan mengusak surai blonde istrinya ini tak ingin istrinya ngambek lagi. Yifan kembali mengernyit heran saat Zitao tak bereaksi apa-apa ketika ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Zi"

"Hmm"

"Kau tak marah?"

"Marah kenapa?" Zitao malah balik bertanya.

"Rambutmu berantakan karna ulahku, kau tak menyadarinya?"

"Oh itu tidak kok!" Zitao lalu merapikan rambutnya dengan jari-jari lentik miliknya.

"Kau menata rambutmu selama berjam-jam lalu aku merusaknya, kau tidak marah?" Yifan terus menanyakan hal itu membuat Zitao kesal.

"Kau kenapa ge? jangan berlebihan seperti itu, ini hanya masalah rambut!"

"Tidak hanya saja gege heran, biasanya kau memukul gege jika aku mengacak-acak rambutmu"

Zitao memutar bola matanya, tak merespon ucapan Yifan yang menurutnya tidak penting. Lalu melangkah mendorong troli menuju kasir meninggalkan Yifan yang masih bengong dengan sikap Zitao barusan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka hanya saling diam, Zitao hanya menatap jalanan dan Yifan yang fokus menyetir sesekali melirik Zitao dengan ekor matanya.

"Zi. Kau tak ingin mampir-mampir dulu?" tanya Yifan memecah keheningan.

"Tidak aku ingin pulang saja" jawab Zitao lirih

"Kenapa? tidak biasanya"

"Aku lelah ge~ aku ingin segera tidur"

"Hah? baru beberapa jam kau sudah lelah? biasanya jalan-jalan seharian kau tak lelah! kau sakit?!"

Zitao lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau ini cerewet sekali ge! aku hanya lelah aku ingin pulang!" Zitao kembali merengek.

"Hah... iya baiklah-baiklah sebentar lagi sampai!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Zi kau serius ingin nonton film ini?" Yifan bertanya was-was, wajahnya memandang horror DVD yang ditangan Zitao.

Saat ini mereka sedang ingin menonton film yang baru mereka beli tadi sore. Yifan terkejut sangat terkejut ketika Zitao meminta DVD film paling horror pada penjaga toko DVD, padahal bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Zitao takut dengan hantu. Ketika ditanya kenapa ia ingin menonton film horror ia hanya menjawab:

"Aku hanya sedang ingin saja"

Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan bukan?. Yifan bukannya takut dengan film horror, ia sering menonton film tapi ia tak suka menonton film yg terlalu horror. Itu membuatnya susah tidur dan mimpi buruk.

"Zi kau tidak serius menonton film itu kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku serius ge, untuk apa aku bercanda"

"Bukannya kau takut hantu?, nanti kau mimpi buruk lohh"

Zitao menatap Yifan lalu melebarkan senyum jahilnya.

"Kau takut ya ge~?" goda Zitao, Yifan melotot tak terima.

"Apa? aku takut? tentu saja tidak! kita lihat saja siapa yang menjerit ketakutan!" tantang Yifan yang diangguki oleh Zitao.

Yifan ingin sekali menjerit melihat adegan pembantaian yang dilakukan sang pembunuh pada korban, Yifan sungguh salut kepada si penulis cerita dan si aktor yang memerankan adegan sadis itu. Walaupun itu hanya akting sungguh membuat Yifan mual setengah mati, dengan segera ia berlari kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sedangkan Zitao tak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya ia sungguh menikmati filmnya, menatap khawatir pada Yifan, Zitao mematikan televisi dan menghampiri Yifan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ge?" tanya Zitao khawatir, Yifan tak langsung menjawab ia masih sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Zitao memijat pelan tengkuk Yifan.

"Maafkan aku ya ge.." ucap Zitao lirih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hhh... aku baik-baik saja peach, lain kali jangan menonton film itu lagi" Zitao mengangguk lalu mengajak Yifan tidur karna malam semakin larut.

.

.

Yifan meraba-raba samping ranjangnya. Tak ditemukan tubuh istrinya seharusnya terlelap disampingnya. Membuka sebelah matanya melihat jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, kemana perginya sang istri?. Apakah ia melanjutkan acara nonton film horror itu lagi?. Sontak saja Yifan bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergegas menuju ruang tengah tempat mereka menonton beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tak ditemukannya sang istri membuat Yifan cemas, mencari diberbagai ruangan namun Zitao tak ada dimanapun. Kemana perginya Zitao segera saja ia kembali kekamarnya menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi Zitao. Tetapi ponsel Zitao tertinggal. Nyaris saja Yifan membanting ponselnya jika saja ia tak mendengar suara mobil yang masuk kedalam garasinya. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Yifan berlari keluar rumahnya, bernafas lega saat menemukan sang istri berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ya Tuhan Zi.. kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" omelnya pada Zitao yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh pemuda pecinta pantai itu.

"Aku ingin makan cake, jadi aku pergi mencari toko kue yang masih buka" ucap Zitao sambil menunjukkan bungkusan berisi dua kotak cake.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkan gege saja? kau membuat gege khawatir, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu huh..?"

Zitao sungguh kesal jika Yifan sudah cerewet begini. Dengan santainya ia masuk dan pergi kedapur menaruh salah satu kotak cake kedalam kulkas dan kotak yang satunya lagi ia taruh diatas meja.

"Peach aku belum selesai bicara!" Yifan menyusul Zitao pergi kedapur dan melanjutkan omelannya.

"Sudahlah ge, aku pergi diam-diam karna aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu yang seperti bayi itu"

"Tapi kan... hmmp" Zitao menyumpal mulut Yifan dengan sepotong strawberry cake, sepertinya telinganya mulai panas. Dengan susah payah Yifan menelannya.

"Kau ingin mengahabiskan semuanya sendiri?!" tanya Yifan histeris ketika seloyang cake strawberry tergeletak indah dimeja.

"Jika kau mau, kita bisa makan bersama?"

"Ah tidak-tidak kau tahu kan aku tak suka yang manis-manis!" tolak Yifan mentah-mentah

" Kecuali manis bibir seksimu itu" bisiknya yang masih terdengar oleh Zitao, dan dibalas tatapan tajam dari mata pandanya.

"Kau tak takut gendut, makan cake malam-malam begini?" tanyanya lagi sembari mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Zitao.

"Gendut atau tidak kau masih suka menjamah tubuhku kan!?" jawab Zitao sinis dan Yifan hanya menyeringai tanpa dosa

"Omong-omong sudah satu bulan lebih aku tak mendapat jatahku"

Pletak!

Langsung saja Zitao menjitak kepala berisi otak mesum suaminya ini. Kembali melahap sepotong cake yang entah potongan keberapa. Yifan tertawa kecil ketika melihat bibir Zitao yang belepotan cream, Ia tak ingin moment ini. Mengambil ponselnya dan memotret Zitao yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!"

Tiba-tiba Zitao memajukan bibirnya yang belepotan cream.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan Fanfan~~" ucap Zitao menggoda sambil memejamkan matanya, menunggu bibir Yifan mendarat dibibirnya.

Yifan menyeringai. Ia meraih dagu Zitao menubruk bibir kissable-nya ke bibir kucing Zitao. Memagutnya lembut, lidah panjangnya bergrilya membersihkan cream putih yang mengotori bibir peach milik istrinya.

Memperdalam cumbuannya, Yifan menuntun Zitao duduk dipangkuannya. Reflek Zitao mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher sang suami. Yifan menekan tengkuk Zitao setelah ia berhasil menerobos pertahan Zitao, mengabsen tiap penghuni mulut dan tak lupa mengajak bermain lidah Zitao.

Yifan menarik pinggang Zitao membuat yang tercinta semakin rapat menempel ditubuhnya. Lidah Yifan semakin masuk kedalam rongga mulut Zitao, membersihkan sisa-sisa serpihan cake. Lelehan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir hingga kedagu mereka, pertanda semakin panasnya cumbuan sepasang suami istri ini. Suara kecipak yang khas menjadi backsound ciuman mereka kala sunyinya malam menjelang pagi ini.

Zitao memukul pelan dada Yifan. Pertanda ia telah kehabisan pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya, dengan tidak rela Yifan harus mengakhirinya. Zitao meraup rakus udara disekitarnya, menghapus saliva yang tersisa dibibirnya. Matanya terasa berat-mungkin ia hanya tidur kurang dari satu jam- Disandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Yifan, memejamkan matanya. Mengerti jika Zitao mulai mengantuk Yifan mengusap lembut helaian lembut itu.

Yifan menguap panjang menandakan dirinya juga mengantuk. Terlalu malas membawa dirinya dan Zitao kekamar, Ia memilih untuk tidur disofa ruang tengahnya. Yifan tak mau mengambil resiko tergelincir saat membawa Zitao dalam keadaan mengantuk ditambah lagi berat badan Zitao yang semakin bertambah akhir-akhir ini.

Tak peduli sang surya yang mulai menampakan sinarnya. Yifan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan Zitao yang terlelap diatasnya, memejamkan matanya dan menyusul sang istri ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao memandang puas pantulan dirinya dicermin. Sesekali merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tak menyangka akan secantik ini jika menjadi wanita"

Ya. Saat ini Zitao memakai mini dress yang umumnya dipakai wanita. Zitao iseng membelinya secara online, mini dress berwarna hitam yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya dan menampilkan bahu mulus Zitao. Rambutnya yang dipasangi wig hitam dengan panjang sebahu, ditambah dengan make up tipis yang semakin mempercantik wajahnya-Zitao juga membelinya secara online-, Zitao tak merasa risih ia malah menyukainya. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya didepan cermin, sesekali terkikik ketika membayangkan jika Yifan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Zitao melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi Yifan pulang, segera saja ia turun dan menunggunya diruang tamu. Memberi kejutan untuk sang suami.

Yifan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk kedalam rumah yang ia tempati berdua dengan Zitao. Matanya langsung tertuju pada wanita yang sedang tidur santai sambil membaca majalah, salah satu kakinya yang tertekuk membuat roknya tersingkap menampilkan seluruh pahanya. Dengan segera Yifan memalingkan wajahnya begitu melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Yifan berinisiatif menghampiri wanita itu, mungkin dia teman Zitao atau temannya?.

"Permisi.. Anda mencari siapa?" tegurnya halus, si wanita berjengit kaget ia segera bangkit merapikan rambut dan dress-nya.

Ketika wanita itu balik berhadapan dengannya Yifan mengernyit merasa mengenali wajah itu.

"Fanfan ge kau sudah pulang" suara itu yang sangat dikenali oleh Yifan.

"Zitao..."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Zitao mendekatkan dirinya pada Yifan, menarik dasinya dan berbisik ditelinga pria campuran China-Canada ini.

"Terpesona, heh..?" bisiknya seduktif, Yifan menyeringai diraihnya tubuh Zitao merapatkannya ketubuhnya.

"Bisikan darimana kau berpenampilan seperti ini.. huh?" Yifan lalu mendorong Zitao hingga terbaring disofa lalu menindihnya.

"Kau tahu kan resiko telah membangunkan singa yang sedang lapar kan?" ucap Yifan membelai pipi halus istri nakalnya ini.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah aku~" bisik Zitao lalu menarik tengkuk Yifan dan meraup bibirnya.

Yifan kembali menyeringai. Ia melumat ganas bibir yang menjadi favorite-nya, rasa buah peach dari lipgloss yang dipakai Zitao menambah gairahnya. Ciumannya merambat turun keleher terbuka Zitao. Memberi kecupan jilatan dan gigitan yang membuat tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Ahh... Fanfan geehhh..." Zitao mengerang rendah ketika Yifan kembali menjilati area leher dan bahunya.

Yifan mengusap paha mulus Zitao, membuat Zitao mendesah nikmat. Bibirnya semakin turun kedada Zitao meraup salah satu nipple-nya dan satu tangan lain memainkan nipple yang lain.

"Ahh~ Ahh... Yifannhh" Zitao semakin menekan kepala Yifan meminta sang suami berbuat lebih.

Kecup. Jilat. Gigit. Dan disertai hisapan secara bergantian dikedua nipple Zitao. Baru saja ia ingin menanggalkan mini dress Zitao sebuah teriakan menggema ditelinganya.

"WU YIFAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!"

Zitao terkejut, ia mendorong tubuh Yifan dan berlari bersembunyi dibalik sofa. Yifan melotot kaget ketika melihat kakak Zitao, Huang Xiaoming. Menatapnya penuh amarah, Xiaoming mencengkram erat kemeja Yifan, membuat tubuh Yifan sedikit terangkat.

DUAGH!

Satu pukulan mendarat diwajah tampan Yifan.

"Berani-beraninya kau main gila di belakang adikku, Hah!" bentak Xiaoming

"Apa maksudmu aku tak..."

DUAGH!

"Apa maksudmu kau bilang?! jelas-jelas aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku!"

"Kau salah paham ge!..."

DUAGH!

"Salah paham apa HAH!, Siapa wanita itu?! Selingkuhanmu!"

"Bu-bukan Dia itu..."

DUAGH!

"Siapa dia hahh! Sekertarismu? Simpananmu? atau Pelacur sewaanmu?!"

"Ti-tidak ge dia se-sebenarnya..."

DUAGH!

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu! Teganya kau menduakan Zitao!"

DUAGH!

Zitao tak tahan lagi, ia muncul dari persembunyiannya.

"Hentikan! Ming gege!" teriak Zitao saat Xiaoming akan memukul Yifan lagi.

Xiaoming tercengang melihat wanita yang ia duga selingkuhan Yifan, ternyata adiknya sendiri. Cengkraman dikemeja Yifan mengendur dan kepalan tangannya melonggar tak jadi memukul Yifan.

"Zitao?! Kau! Arghh apa yang terjadi!" teriak Xiaoming frustasi.

"Tadi aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya..." ucap Yifan lirih dan dalam hitungan detik ia tak sadarkan diri.

"YIFAN GEGEEE...!" teriak Zitao histeris melihat Yifan pingsan dengan banyak luka lebam diwajahnya.

.

.

Yifan menggerutu sebal. Meratapi nasib gagal bercinta lagi dengan sang istri.

"Kalau saja gege-mu tidak datang tiba-tiba lalu memukulku, pasti kau sudah mendesah hebat dibawahku"

Zitao hanya diam sibuk membersihkan luka-luka diwajah suaminya ini. Saat ini mereka berada dikamar. Usai Zitao menjelaskan semuanya pada sang kakak, Xiaoming langsung pergi tak lupa meminta maaf pada Zitao.

"Salahmu. Kenapa tak kunci dulu pintunya!" ucap Zitao sebal, Yifan menatapnya malas.

"Salahmu! kenapa kau menggodaku seperti itu!" Yifan balik menyalahkan Zitao.

"Apa?! tentu saja salahmu! langsung menyerangku tanpa melihat sekitar!"

"Enak saja! salahmu!"

"Tentu saja itu salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Pokoknya salahmu!"

Mereka saling menyalahkan dan tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Ya susah terserah kau!" Zitao memutuskan mengakhiri perdebatan. Lalu melempar bantal ke muka Yifan.

"Malam ini kau tidur diluar!" ucap Zitao sedikit membentak.

"Apa?! No. Kau tak bisa mengusirku dari sini" Tolak Yifan mencoba berbaring.

"Tidur diluar atau kutendang kau sampai ke teras rumah!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Wu Yifan! keluar!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Keluar!"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku tidur dirumah Xiaoming gege, dan aku akan mengatakan padanya kalau kau tak mau mengalah padaku, biar kau dipukuli lagi!" acam Zitao

"Ya! jangan coba-coba kau melakukan itu!"

"Kau begitu tidur diluar!"

Yifan berdecak sebal ia mengambil bantalnya, Zitao tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Selamat malam Fanfan~ , jangan lupa tutup pintunya ya~" goda Zitao dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Yifan menatapnya sewot lalu menutup pintunya sedikit membantingnya. Sedangkan Zitao hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Yifan yang menurutnya lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan menatap sendu pada Zitao yang terbaring lemah diranjang mereka. Wajahnya pucat, matanya sayu, napasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah dan bibirnya yang memutih menandakan Zitao dalam kondisi yang lemah. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini Yifan sering dibuat kesal oleh Zitao, melihat istrinya terbaling lemah membuatnya menjadi khawatir tak karuan.

"Zi.. kita pergi ke dokter ya?" ini kalinya mengajak Zitao pergi ke dokter. Zitao menggeleng lemah "Aku tidak apa-apa ge"

Yifan berdecak sebal "Tapi ini sudah tiga hari kau sakit, aku khawatir peach!" mengusap surai blonde Zitao sayang. Dapat ia rasakan suhu tubuh Zitao yang lumayan panas.

"Aku tak peduli kau mau atau tidak kita harus pergi ke dokter" titah Yifan final.

Luhan-dokter pribadi Zitao- tengah sibuk memeriksa Zitao yang terbaring lemah diranjang praktiknya.

"Katakan. Apa yang kau rasakan akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya pada Zitao

"Pusing.."

"Hmm lalu.."

"Mual-mual.."

"lalu.."

"Sesekali aku muntah tapi tak ada apa pun yang kumuntahkan"

Luhan sepertinya mulai mengetahui sakit yang diderita Zitao "Apakah emosimu selalu naik-turun?"

"maksudmu?"

"Yah misalkan kau sedikit-sedikit marah lalu menangis atau tertawa begitu?"

"Kau pikir aku sakit jiwa begitu?" tanya Zitao sewot ketika Luhan menanyakan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal.

"Sudahlah kau katakan iya atau tidak?! susah sekali" sungut Luhan kesal.

"Uhm Ya sekali-sekali" jawabnya disertai cengiran tanpa dosa. Luhan memijat pelipisnya, entah mengapa baru kali ini ia dibuat kesal oleh Zitao yang dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri ini.

"Baiklah, kau tetap disini sambil menunggu hasil lab-nya" Zitao hanya mengangguk menuruti ucapan Luhan.

Satu jam kemudian Luhan memasuki ruangannya. Senyum tercetak diwajah cantinya, menghampiri Yifan dengan wajah yanga sarat dengat ke-khawatiran.

"Lu. Zitao tak sakit parah kan?" tanya Yifan

"Tidak, Zitao sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya apa Lu, kau tak berniat mengerjaiku kan?!"

"Fan dengar dulu.."

"Tak terjadi apa-apa kan pada Zitao? dia pasti sembuh kan?"

"YA! WU YIFAN DIAM DAN DENGARKAN AKU!" teriak Luhan kesal. Seketika Yifan diam.

"Jadi begini. Zitao tak sakit parah seperti yang kau pikirkan..."

Yifan meringis, bersyukur Zitao tak penderita sakit parah.

"Zitao hamil! usia kandungannya sudah 2 bulan" dengan antusiasnya Luhan memberikan kabar bahagia ini pada Yifan.

Sedangkan Yifan, pria yang berstatus sebagai suami Zitao ini masih mencerna ucapan Luhan.

"Hamil?"

"Iya Zitao hamil"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa.."

"Its miracle Yifan..."

"Sungguh? kau tak bercanda kan?"

"Apa aku harus memukulmu dulu agar kau percaya?!" setelah dibuat kesal oleh Zitao giliran Yifan yang membuat Luhan kesal.

"Ini! berikan pada Zitao" Luhan memberi Laporan Lab Zitao pada Yifan dan pergi dari ruangannya.

.

.

"Jadi didalam sini ada baby?" tanya Zitao tak percaya sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Ya peach, sebentar lagi kau jadi momny dan aku jadi daddy..." ucap Yifan penuh kebahagiaan, kedua tangannya melingkar disekitaran pinggang Zitao, menyamakan kepalanya diantara perut istrinya ini.

Setelah menerima surat hasil lab tersebut, Yifan membawa Zitao pulang dan memberikan kabar bahagia ini dirumah. Zitao menangis haru ia tak menyangka akan menjadi seorang ibu.

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau sensitif sekali, kau juga sering bersikap aneh dan tak jarang membuatku kesal. Ternyata kau sedang hamil, Im so happy!"

Zitao sama bahagianya dengan Yifan, ia tersenyum melihat raut bahagia Yifan lalu ia sedikit membungkuk mencium surai hitam pria yang menjadi ayah biologis calon bayinya ini. Yifan mendongak mengecup bibir Zitao sekilas.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? katakan saja!" tanya Yifan kembali menelusupkan kepalanya diperut Zitao.

"Sungguh?! kau akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanku?"

"Ya!" ucap penuh kesungguhan menatap Zitao dalan. Zitao tersenyum manis sangat manis.

"Aku bosan dengan gaya rambutmu, aku ingin kau memangkas rambutmu"

Zitao menggigit bibirnya, ia takut Yifan menolaknya Sedangkan Yifan terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin aku mengganti gaya rambut yang seperti apa?"

"Aku ingin kau memangkas semua rambutmu sampai habis tak tersisa"

Yifan melotot tak percaya, Zitao kembali tersenyum lebar. Ia meraih gunting yang berada dilaci nakas.

"Dan aku yang akan memotong rambutmu itu hingga plontos!"

"TTIIIIDDDDAAAAAAKKKKK"

END

A/N: Makasih yang udah sudi baca fanfic abal-abal saya ini.

Ini fanfic spesial buat yang udah review, follow dan fav 2 fanfic saya sebelumnya.

Maaf kalau fanficnya tidak memuaskan, boleh kritik tapi harus dijalan yang benar/? ya :))

See you next time. memeda :*


End file.
